Wayne, New Jersey
, Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 14, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 400 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = |latd = 40.945855 |longd = -74.245077 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 07470, 07474Look Up a ZIP Code for Wayne, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed January 16, 2012. |area_code = 862/973 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3403177840 A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed June 5, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0882314 |website = http://www.waynetownship.com |footnotes = }} Wayne is a township in Passaic County, New Jersey, United States, located less than from Midtown Manhattan. As of the 2010 United States Census, the township had a total population of 54,717, reflecting an increase of 648 (+1.2%) from the 54,069 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 7,044 (+15.0%) from the 47,025 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 12, 2012. Wayne was formed as a township by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on April 12, 1847, from portions of Manchester Township. Totowa was formed from portions of Wayne and Manchester Township on March 15, 1898.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606–1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 211. Accessed January 16, 2012. Wayne is home to Willowbrook Mall, Wayne Hills Mall, Wayne Towne Center, High Mountain Park Preserve and William Paterson University. History In 1694, Arent Schuyler, a young surveyor, miner and land speculator, was sent into north-western New Jersey to investigate rumors that the French were trying to incite the local Lenni-Lenape Native Americans to rebel against the English. Schuyler found no evidence of a rebellion, but discovered a rich fertile valley where the Lenni-Lenape grew a variety of crops. Schuyler reported his findings to the English and then convinced Major Anthony Brockholst, Samuel Bayard, Samuel Berry, Hendrick and David Mandeville, George Ryerson and John Mead to invest in the purchase of the land he referred to as the Pompton Valley. The seven chose Schuyler to be negotiator with the Lenape for the rights to the area. Samuel Bayard purchased from the East Jersey Company on November 11, 1695, in what was then known as New Barbadoes Township in Bergen County.History of Wayne, Wayne Township Historical Commission. Accessed January 16, 2012. "Samual Bayard was chosen to deal with the East Jersey Company who had the land rights from the King of England. Approximately 5,000 acres were purchased for 250 pounds and wampum (shells the size and shape of a cigarette used for barter). The purchase of the land was concluded on November 11, 1695. The area now known as Wayne Township then became part of New Barbadoes in Essex County.... Over the years Wayne has had nationally known individuals as residents: namely Albert Payson Terhune, the famous writer of collie dog books; Cecil DeMille, the movie mogul; and LeGrand Parish, the inventor of the Westinghouse air brake, a coupling device, and fire brick boxes." In 1710, this same area became part of Saddle River Township in Bergen County. By 1837, the residents of Wayne found themselves in Manchester Township in the newly formed Passaic County. Finally, on April 12, 1847 the first Wayne Township organization meeting was held at the Henry Casey House on the Paterson-Hamburg Turnpike. The citizens voted to name the town after American Revolutionary War General Anthony Wayne. The first mayor, called the Chairman of the Township Committee until 1962, was William S. Hogencamp.Clayton, W. Woodford; and Nelson, William. [http://books.google.com/books?id=zDEUAAAAYAAJ&pg=PA556&lpg=PA556&dq=Hogencamp+wayne+1847 History of Bergen and Passaic Counties, New Jersey: with Biographical Sketches of Many of its Pioneers and Prominent Men], p. 556. Everts & Peck, 1882. Accessed January 16, 2012. Throughout the 18th and 19th centuries, Wayne remained a farming community. The Morris Canal ran through the southwestern part of Wayne, carrying produce to market and coal from Pennsylvania. The canal was replaced by the railroad at the end of the 19th century. In the early 20th century, Wayne grew as a vacation retreat for wealthy New Yorkers. In the summer, hordes of people from Manhattan and Brooklyn came to live in the summer bungalows and enjoy the beautiful rivers. World War II marked the impetus for tremendous change in Wayne. Summer bungalows were converted to year-round residences to accommodate factory workers. Following the war, farmland was converted to residential living. As Wayne grew, it adopted its current form of government in 1962. Modern highways, including New Jersey Route 23, U.S. Route 46, and Interstate 80 made Wayne easily accessible, and several national firms have located here. Geography Wayne is located at (40.945855, −74.245077). According to the United States Census Bureau, the township had a total area of 25.174 square miles (65.202 km2), of which, 23.728 square miles (61.456 km2) of it is land and 1.446 square miles (3.746 km2) of it (5.75%) is water. Wayne shares its borders with 12 neighboring municipalities. Franklin Lakes and Oakland in Bergen County; Fairfield and North Caldwell in Essex County; Lincoln Park and Pequannock in Morris County; and Haledon, Little Falls, North Haledon, Paterson, Pompton Lakes, and Totowa in Passaic County. Neighborhoods and lake communities Wayne has a number of lakes, with distinct communities and neighborhoods located around them. These include Pines Lake, Packanack Lake, Lions Head Lake, Tom's Lake and Pompton Lake (half of which is in Wayne). The Passaic River also flows through a portion of Wayne and often floods near Willowbrook Mall and riverside neighborhoods. Climate |date = August 2010}} Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006–2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $100,638 (with a margin of error of +/- $3,630) and the median family income was $117,745 (+/- $5,252). Males had a median income of $80,420 (+/- $5,367) versus $54,413 (+/- $2,379) for females. The per capita income for the township was $40,875 (+/- $1,473). About 2.2% of families and 3.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.9% of those under age 18 and 6.6% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006–2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Wayne township, Passaic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 16, 2012. Same-sex couples headed 105 households in 2010, an increase from the 75 counted in 2000.Lipman, Harvy; and Sheingold, Dave. "North Jersey sees 30% growth in same-sex couples", The Record (Bergen County), August 14, 2011. Accessed January 15, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 Census, there were 54,069 people, 18,755 households, and 14,366 families residing in the township. The population density was 2,269.5/mi2 (876.4/km2). There were 19,218 housing units at an average density of 806.7/mi2 (806.7/km2). The racial makeup of the township was 90.05% White, 1.66% African American, 0.10% Native American, 5.67% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.17% from other races, and 1.34% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.09% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Wayne township, Passaic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 29, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Wayne township, Passaic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed August 29, 2012. There were 18,755 households out of which 34.4% had related children under the age of 18 living with them, 66.4% were married couples living together, 7.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.4% were non-families. 20.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.74 and the average family size was 3.19. In the township the population was spread out with 23.2% under the age of 18, 8.1% from 18 to 24, 27.6% from 25 to 44, 24.9% from 45 to 64, and 16.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 90.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.4 males. The median income for a household in the township was $83,651, and the median income for a family was $95,114. Males had a median income of $61,271 versus $39,835 for females. The per capita income for the township was $35,349. About 1.6% of families and 2.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.1% of those under age 18 and 4.8% of those age 65 or over. Government Local government Wayne is governed under the Faulkner Act (Mayor-Council) system of municipal government, which took effect on January 1, 1962. A mayor is elected by the voters in partisan elections to serve a four-year term. A nine-member council forms the legislative branch of the township government. Three council members are elected at large and one from each of six wards for a term of four years.2005 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2006, p. 169. , Wayne's mayor is Christopher P. Vergano, whose term of office ends December 31, 2013.Township of Wayne: Office of the Mayor, Township of Wayne. Accessed January 15, 2013. Members of the Township Council (with all at-large seats expiring in 2013 and all ward seats expiring in 2015) are Council President Nadine Bello (R, Ward 6), James Jimenez (R, at-large), Franco Mazzei (R, Ward 3), Chris F. McIntyre (D, Ward 5), Alan Purcell (R, Ward 1), Lonni Miller Ryan (R, at-large), Al Sadowski (R, Ward 2), Joseph Schweighardt (R, at-large) and Joseph Scuralli (R, Ward 4).The Governing Body – Township Council, Township of Wayne. Accessed January 15, 2013.Official Results - 2011 General Election, Passaic County, New Jersey. Accessed January 15, 2013.Official Results - 2010 General Election, Passaic County, New Jersey. Accessed January 15, 2013. Federal, state and county representation Wayne is located in the 11th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 40th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 16. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=66 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 66, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2010 Census, Wayne had been part of the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=66 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 66, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 35,661 registered voters in Wayne, of which 8,538 (23.9% vs. 31.0% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 11,180 (31.4% vs. 18.7%) were registered as Republicans and 15,933 (44.7% vs. 50.3%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 10 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Passaic, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed January 16, 2013. Among the township's 2010 Census population, 65.2% (vs. 53.2% in Passaic County) were registered to vote, including 83.5% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 70.8% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 16, 2013. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 14,803 votes here (53.9% vs. 37.7% countywide), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 11,853 votes (43.1% vs. 58.8%) and other candidates with 265 votes (1.0% vs. 0.8%), among the 27,486 ballots cast by the township's 36,386 registered voters, for a turnout of 75.5% (vs. 70.4% in Passaic County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Passaic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed January 16, 2013. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 15,013 votes here (54.9% vs. 42.7% countywide), ahead of Democrat John Kerry with 11,582 votes (42.4% vs. 53.9%) and other candidates with 190 votes (0.7% vs. 0.7%), among the 27,331 ballots cast by the township's 35,463 registered voters, for a turnout of 77.1% (vs. 69.3% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Passaic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed January 16, 2013. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 10,246 votes here (57.1% vs. 43.2% countywide), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 6,623 votes (36.9% vs. 50.8%), Independent Chris Daggett with 769 votes (4.3% vs. 3.8%) and other candidates with 101 votes (0.6% vs. 0.9%), among the 17,930 ballots cast by the township's 35,321 registered voters, yielding a 50.8% turnout (vs. 42.7% in the county).2009 Governor: Passaic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed January 16, 2013. Education Public schools The Wayne Public Schools serves students in Pre-Kindergarten through 12th grade.Schools in the district (with 2010-11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsData for the Wayne Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed January 15, 2013.) are nine K-5 elementary schools (except as noted) — Randall Carter (354 students), Theunis Dey (472) James Fallon (416), John F. Kennedy (459), Lafayette (382), Packanack (PreK-5; 520), Pines Lake (425), Ryerson (309) and A. P. Terhune (405), — George Washington Middle School (637), Schuyler-Colfax Middle School (758) and Anthony Wayne Middle School (717) for grades 6–8 and both Wayne Hills High School (1,333; for students living north of Ratzer Road) and Wayne Valley High School (1,489; for students living south of Ratzer Road) for grades 9–12. Passaic County Technical Institute is a regional vocational public high school that serves students from all of Passaic County.School Profile, Passaic County Technical Institute. Accessed June 5, 2012. Private schools Immaculate Heart of Mary Catholic School and Saint Elizabeth Ann Seton Academy Catholic School (formerly Our Lady of Consolation) serve students in grades K-8 and DePaul Catholic High School serves students in grades 9-12, operating under the auspices of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Paterson.Passaic County Schools, Roman Catholic Diocese of Paterson. Accessed June 5, 2012. Post-secondary education William Paterson University, founded in 1855, has over 11,500 students in its undergraduate and graduate programs.University Facts, William Paterson University. Transportation Wayne is criss-crossed by several major roadways, including Interstate 80, U.S. Route 46, U.S. Route 202 and Route 23. Wayne is served by the Mountain View and Wayne Route 23 New Jersey Transit stations, offering service on the Montclair-Boonton Line to Hoboken Terminal, with connections to Midtown Direct trains to Penn Station in Midtown Manhattan. Wayne-Route 23 station opened in January 2008 which offers train service via the Montclair-Boonton Line and regular bus service into the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan. NJ Transit provides bus service to the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan on the 191, 193, 194 and 195; to Newark on the 11, 28 (Saturday and Sunday only) and 75 routes, with local service provided on the 873, 704, 705, 712, 744, 748, 970 and 971 routes.Passaic County Bus/Rail Connections, New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 26, 2010. Accessed June 5, 2012. Wayne is from Newark Liberty International Airport in Newark / Elizabeth, and from LaGuardia Airport in Flushing, Queens. Notable people *Chris Carter, the alternative rock band Dramarama.Boehm, Mike. "O.C. POP MUSIC REVIEW Dramarama's in Crisis Mode, but Who Can Tell? Coach House performances, which may have been the veteran band's last shows, are intense.", Los Angeles Times, January 10, 1994. Accessed April 26, 2013. "Should he stick with old buddies (everyone in Dramarama except drummer Clem Burke grew up together in Wayne, N.J.) or, in this era in which packaging can matter more than substance, should he opt for a gleaming new box labeled with those market-friendly words, 'new and improved?'" * Jay Della Valle (born 1979), filmmaker, singer and songwriter.Winters, Debra. "Indie film continues production", Wayne Today, February 4, 2010. Accessed February 21, 2011. "For Jay Della Valle and Chris Beatty, shooting films in Wayne is a no-brainer. Having grown up in the township of 55,000 this movie-making duo appreciates the vibrancy that their hometown offers and understands the importance of keeping it real." * Cecil B. DeMille (1881–1959), film director, producer (''The Ten Commandments''). * Lou Duva (born 1922), Hall of Fame boxing trainer and manager.Staff. "Keith Idec's boxing index", The Record (Bergen County), March 18, 201. Accessed March 31, 2011. "Duva, a Wayne resident who trained and/or managed numerous world champions, was inducted into the International Boxing Hall of Fame in 1998." *John Easdale lead singer and songwriter for the alternative rock band Dramarama. * Lisa Edelstein (born 1967), American actress and playwright known for her role as Dr. Lisa Cuddy on the television drama House.Vaughan, Bonnia. [http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20231023,00.html "Small-Screen Gem; Lisa Edelstein – The actress talks about her role on Relativity"], Entertainment Weekly, October 6, 2008. Accessed March 31, 2011. "Thanks to Relativity – and her role as lovelorn lesbian Rhonda – the Wayne, N.J., native has another opportunity to set a strong example." *Theodore Ellenis, keyboard player for the alternative rock band Dramarama. *Mark Englert, guitarist for the alternative rock band Dramarama. *Jesse Farbman, drummer for the alternative rock band Dramarama. * John A. Ferraro (1946–2010), actor, television director and stage director.Staff. "Passings: Dick Hoerner, L.A. Rams fullback, dies at 88; John A. Ferraro, actor, director and USC teacher, dies at 64", Los Angeles Times, December 19, 2010. Accessed June 5, 2012. "Ferraro was born April 5, 1946, in Paterson, N.J., and grew up in Wayne, N.J." * Paulie Harraka (born 1989), stock car racing driver.Keating, Peter. "The new investment vehicle: Young drivers can no longer break into the NASCAR scene on talent alone", ESPN The Magazine, March 21, 2012. Accessed June 5, 2012. "But one smart racer, 22-year-old Paulie Harraka, out of Wayne, N.J., has a plan to fund adroit drivers, whatever their economic standing. Harraka talks a mile a minute, thinks faster than he talks, and drives faster than he thinks." * Brandon Jacobs (born 1982), running back who played for the New York Giants.Branch, John. "Jacobs Is a Bull of a Runner and a Teddy Bear of a Father", The New York Times, January 6, 2008. Accessed June 5, 2012. "'It was worth every yard and every penny,' Brandon Jacobs said Thursday as he sat at his kitchen table in Wayne, N.J." * Ronny Machuga, drummer for the alternative rock band Dramarama. * Gene Mayer (born 1956), former tennis player from the United States who won fourteen singles titles during his career. At Wayne Valley, he went unbeaten in his two years on the tennis team."Vilas Extended by Mayer", The New York Times, February 13, 1977. Accessed December 10, 2007. "Guillermo Vilas, the Argentine left hander, had unexpectedly strong opposition, but ousted young Gene Mayer of Wayne, N.J., 7-6, 7–6, 6–1, in the semifinals of the $50,000 Springfield International, a Grand Prix tennis tournament." * Darryl "D.M.C." McDaniels (born 1964), American musician and hip hop artist (Run-D.M.C.)Lustig, Jay. "Run-DMC hip-hops into Rock's Hall of Fame", The Star-Ledger, January 15, 2009. Accessed April 18, 2012. "'People didn't look at rap as a legit part of music,' said McDaniels, a New York City native who now lives in Wayne. 'They thought it wasn't original, it wasn't creative. But people don't understand: we write, produce and arrange songs the same way any other songwriter would.'" * Ryan Neill (born 1982), Football long snapper and defensive end for the Buffalo Bills.Domingo, Odeen. "Rutgers' Neill gets his bowl game", USA Today, December 27, 2005. Accessed March 31, 2011. "When he started making his own mark on the field, Neill was a star who gave Schiano's first recruiting class legitimacy, at a time when you couldn't find a Rutgers hat in the stores of Neill's hometown of Wayne, N.J., an hour's drive from campus." * Greg Olsen (born 1985), tight end for the Carolina Panthers.Biggs, Brad. "Aromashodu says coaches can't expect everyone to be perfect: Receiver adds coaches sometimes call the wrong plays", Chicago Tribune, September 29, 2010. Accessed March 31, 2011. "Tight end Greg Olsen, who grew up in Wayne, N.J., not far from New Meadowlands Stadium, will be playing near home for the first time since high school."Greg Olsen profile, Chicago Bears, accessed April 29, 2007. * Sam Porcello (c. 1936-2012), food scientist who developed the Oreo cookie filling. * Queen Latifah (born 1970), singer and actress.Queen Latifah, Gale Cengage. Accessed January 16, 2012. "Although she found it necessary to live much of the year in Los Angeles during the taping of the show, Latifah maintained a home in Wayne, New Jersey, and never ceased to consider New Jersey her home." * Robert A. Roe (born 1924), former member of the United States House of Representatives who served as mayor of Wayne from 1956 to 1961."Robert A. Roe", Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed June 5, 2012. * Major General Guy C. Swan III (born 1954), commanding general of the United States Army North.Barry, Jan. "Army general from Wayne had key role at Ford funeral", The Record (New Jersey), January 1, 2007. "Swan, who grew up in Wayne, was the military escort for Betty Ford at the funeral ceremonies in California and in the nation's capital, where he is the commander of the Military District of Washington. Swan's widely televised role as Mrs. Ford's escort set off a buzz among former neighbors in the Pines Lake section where he grew up and among Wayne Hills High School classmates." * Danielle Staub (born 1962), cast member on The Real Housewives of New Jersey.Hyman, Vicki. "'Real Housewives of New Jersey' star Danielle Staub's home on the market, bidet, tanning bed and all", The Star-Ledger, June 14, 2010. Accessed March 31, 2011. "Coldwell Banker agent Bob Lindsay got the listing through the courts. The Tudor-style house, in the tony Horizon Heights section of Wayne, is more than 3,000 square feet, with a two-story entry foyer and mirror staircases, a billiard room with wet bar, a pool and cabana, a gym and the requisite in-house tanning room." * Albert Payson Terhune (1872–1942), author, dog breeder.via Associated Press. "JERSEY PARK URGED ON TERHUNE ESTATE", The New York Times, April 14, 1966. Accessed March 10, 2012. "WAYNE, N.J., April 13 (AP) Sunnybank, the home of the late Albert Payson Terhune made famous in his book, "Lad: A Dog," and other books, is unoccupied."Staff. "ALBERT P. TERHUNE, NOTED AUTHOR, DIES; Writer of Stories About Dogs Stricken at Pompton Lakes – His Kennel Famous: ONCE DID SCREEN WORK: Published 'Lad: A Dog,' First in Canine Series, in 1919 – Reporter on The World", The New York Times, February 19, 1942. Accessed March 10, 2012. * David Tyree (born 1980), wide receiver for the New York Giants and a 2005 Pro Bowl selection.Picker, David. "Montclair Celebrates One of Its Own", The New York Times, February 5, 2008. Accessed March 31, 2011. "That should not be difficult to arrange, since Tyree lives in nearby Wayne and has maintained close ties to the Montclair football program since departing in 1998 to begin his college career at Syracuse." * Kathy Wakile (born 1965), cast member on The Real Housewives of New Jersey.Hubbard, Daniel. "'Housewives' Haven't Spoken To Each Other Since Filming Wrapped", WaynePatch, August 29, 2012. Accessed September 23, 2012. "Teresa Giudice has not spoken to any of the castmates, not even her brother Joe, sister-in-law Melissa Gorga, and cousin Kathy Wakile, of Wayne, since filming wrapped last year." * George Washington (1732–1799), Founding Father and the first President of the United States. He resided in Dey Mansion during the American Revolutionary War before the area was called Wayne.Dey Mansion, Passaic County, New Jersey. Corporations, sports and culture Wayne is home to the Toys "R" Us corporate headquarters. and to the Valley National Bank corporate headquarters. Wayne is the home of the 1970 Little League World Series Champions.Little League World Series Champions, FactMonster.com. Accessed January 16, 2012. The Preakness Stakes, a race in the Triple Crown of Thoroughbred Racing, was named after a race horse from Wayne's Preakness Stables, who won the Dinner-Stakes race at the Pimlico Race Course in Baltimore, Maryland, sponsored by the Maryland Jockey Club on October 25, 1870.The History of Wayne Township, Wayne Township. Accessed August 25, 2007. "Another national celebrity was the Preakness horse. Purchased in 1868 by Milton Holbrook Sandford, owner of the Preakness Stables at the corner of Valley Road and Preakness Avenue, for $4,000. On his maiden start Preakness was entered into the 'Dinner Plate Stakes' at the new Pimlico race Track in Maryland. Preakness won the first race on October 25th, 1870. In 1873 the Maryland Jockey Club started a new racing classic for three-year-olds and named it The Preakness in honor of the first horse to win a race at Pimlico." Wayne is home to the Ice Vault ice rink, where world-class figure skaters such as Johnny Weir and Stéphane Lambiel train and 1992 Olympic figure skating gold medalist Viktor Petrenko coaches.Ice Vault Figure Skating Pro Staff: Retrieved June 28, 2008SwissInfo.Ch: Lambiel Makes Coach Swap to Raise Stakes June 6, 2008 The indie rock band Fountains of Wayne took their name from a lawn ornament store of the same name located in the township on the westbound side of U.S. Route 46, though no members of the band are from the town.Tyrangiel, Josh. "The Rise Of Mom's Boys", Time (magazine), December 22, 2003. Accessed August 25, 2007. "What drove Fountains of Wayne to Stacy's Mom was the usual soul-killing nightmare of the music industry. Schlesinger and Collingwood, both 36, met as undergraduates at Williams College and soon after started Fountains of Wayne (named after a lawn-ornament store near Schlesinger's New Jersey home), adding bassist Jody Porter and drummer Brian Young along the way." In a Hans and Franz sketch from Saturday Night Live, the pair says they are opening up a gym in Wayne.Hans and Franz featuring Arnold Schwarzenegger, Saturday Night Live @ theTravisty. The fact that Wayne's ZIP code, 07470, is a palindrome, was noted on an episode of the television series Full House in the seventh season episode "Smash Club: The Next Generation"."Smash Club: The Next Generation", Full House. Trees from Wayne have been selected to serve as the Rockefeller Center Christmas tree in New York City in 1998, 2001, 2005 and 2006. One of the largest, the 2005 tree, was a Norway Spruce that stood tall, spreading wide and weighing in at that was removed from the backyard of a Wayne resident.Staff. "Katrina victims help light New York tree", Record-Journal, December 1, 2005. Accessed July 12, 2012. "The tree, a 74-foot-tall Norway spruce from Wayne, N.J., weighs 9 tons and has a 42-foot span." References External links *Wayne Township Site *Wayne Family History Wayne Historical Commission *Wayne Schools Site * *data for the Wayne Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics *Article on Wayne Cogeneration *Tri-County Chamber of Commerce Category:Wayne, New Jersey Category:1847 establishments in New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act Mayor-Council Category:Settlements established in 1847 Category:Townships in Passaic County, New Jersey